The Wizard of the Bubbleland!
by watchfullkittycat32
Summary: <html><head></head>Oona is a young, kind, and imaginative 5 year old girl. When a whirlpool sweeps her and Bubble Puppy to a magical world, she travels to see the great Wizard who can help her get home. Along the way, she makes new friends and enemies. Will Oona and Bubble Puppy return to their home or be stuck in the magical world? Based on the beloved 1939 film and the classic novel.</html>
1. The Whirlpool

**A/N: Hello guys! Welcome to my newest story! This is based on my favorite movie "The Wizard of Oz!" It will also have some things from the book "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" If you know the story (which I bet you guys do), then you will really enjoy this story.**

**Oona: Hey Prettykitty32, let's get to the story, ok?**

**Me: Not now, Oona. I have much to tell the fans! Anyway, I have noticed that many people haven't reviewed on my story "The Little Bubble Guppy!" Did you guys not like the story? I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy it.**

**Oona: Ok, you've told enough. you have plenty of other chapters to talk on.**

**Me: I guess you're right. Sorry Oona. On with the story! :D**

Oona Shaskan was a young girl who lived under the water in a town called Bubbletucky. Bubbletucky was located in Texas. Oona was 5 years old. She was very kind and caring to all living things and people. Like us children, she had a mother and a father who loved her very much. Oona loved playing with her friends from preschool. She was also a daydreamer and very imaginative and loved to play pretend. She often imagined being a princess or a fairy in a magical world.

One day, it was pretty cloudy outside. Oona had heard from the weatherman that they may have a storm.

_"It's just a storm. Nothing to worry about."_ she thought but she still had a bad feeling about it.

It was a Wednesday, so Oona had preschool. She walked to school and soon arrivied. She took her place down.

"Good morning Mr. Grouper!" said all the guppies.

"Well, good morning everyone!" greeted Mr. Grouper.

"Mr. Grouper, did you hear we might have a storm today?" asked Oona.

"Yes, I heard it on the news this but don't worry Oona. There's nothing to worry about." Mr. Grouper.

"Thanks Mr. Grouper!" said Oona.

The reason Oona was worried was because she has heard of these underwater storms called whirlpools. She was very scared about them.

"What should we talk about today?" asked Mr. Grouper.

Oona thought about it and before she could answer the question, the phone in the classroom rang. Mr. Grouper answered it.

"Hello? What? Oh, I understand. I'll tell them now. Thank you! Goodbye!" said Mr. Grouper.

He hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" asked Gil.

"It was the principal of the school. He says that we will be having an early dismissal due to the incoming weather." said Mr. Grouper.

"Yay!" cheered the guppies.

The principal was right. Outside, very dark clouds were there along with thunder and lightning. Because of this, the parents were all told to pick up the children. The parents were all contacted and right away, they all dashed to their cars to pick up their children. They weren't at work because of the weather. They all got to school and got their children all just fine.

"Mommy!" said Oona as they both hugged.

"Hi honey! Come on, let's go home!" said Mrs. Shaskan.

They hurried out of the preschool to the car. After they got in, it started to downpour as if on cue. Oona looked out of the car window and saw something.

"Oh no! Bubble Puppy!" cried Oona.

Oona had just seen Gil race away and in the process Bubble Puppy was accidentally left behind.

"Mommy! Bubble Puppy got left behind! We have to get him! Please Mommy!" cried Oona.

"Ok, Oona!" replied Mrs. Shaskan.

Oona got out of the car and ran to Bubble Puppy. She scooped him up and carried him to the car. Mrs. Shaskan then drove on. Soon, they arrived at the house. Mr. Shaskan was already home. They all agreed that after the storm was over, they would bring Bubble Puppy back to Gil's house. Oona stayed and played with Bubble Puppy as the storm raged on. Later on, Oona looked outside at the storm. Suddenly, she saw something whirling in the air. It was like a tornado.

"Mommy, Daddy? What's that?" asked Oona.

Her parents looked out the window.

"Oh no! It's a whirlpool! It's a whirlpool!" cried her parents in unison.

"A whirlpool? But I thought they didn't exist." said Oona.

"I guess they do." said Mrs. Shaskan.

"We must hurry and get in the storm cellar!" shouted Mr. Shaskan.

Oona's parents were outside by the cellar in a heartbeat. Luckily for them, the whirlpool was further away so they had plenty of time. It occured to Oona that Bubble Puppy was not there. He had run away and hid from the commotion.

"Bubble Puppy? Come on Bubble Puppy!" called Oona.

Bubble Puppy had hidden under the bed.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" called Oona.

Oona went to her room and found Bubble Puppy under the bed. Before she could run to the cellar, the wind blew the window open and it hit her head.

"Ow!" cried Oona.

She fell down onto the bed and was knocked out. Bubble Puppy whimpered and laid in her arms. Nobody noticed the whirlpool getting closer to Oona's house.

**A/N: So, how was that? Poor Oona! What do you suppose will happen to her? Poor girl. I hope she'll be ok. Only I can figure out what will happen. See you guys next chapter! Prettykitty32 out! Woosh! :D**


	2. Not in Bubbletucky Anymore!

**A/N: Hello guys! The second chapter is finally up! I an so sorry about it being so late. I've had a bit of writer's block but I'm sure you guys will forgive me. It happens to everyone at some point. Here's the chapter! Enjoy! :D**

Oona awoke to a horrifying sound. It was wind. Normally to her, wind was not bad or scary. This one was. Bubble Puppy was on the bed by her whimpering. Oona could not understand what happened. The last thing she remembered was looking for Bubble Puppy and then she got hit on the head. Looking out of the window, she could see things blowing around in the air.

"What is going on? This doesn't make sense to me." said Oona.

She looked down and was so shocked at what she saw. The wind was blowing horribly around. It was like a long tube of wind below.

"We're in the whirlpool!" exclaimed Oona.

She sat on her bed just as an evil fish riding a bike appeared.

"Who is that?" asked Oona.

The fish turned into a witch riding on a broom. Oona screamed and buried her head on the bed. The witch cackled and flew away. The winds grew stronger as the house turned around and around and the room shook. Oona screamed as the bed danced around the room. The house then began to fall out of the sky. It shook as it landed.

"Oh!" cried Oona.

She looked around her room. Her toys were all over the place. Her dresser had fallen over and her clothes were all over the place. Her bed was in the wrong place too. She got up out of her bed and saw the sun shining in. She picked up Bubble Puppy and left her bedroom and walked down the hall. She opened the front door and stepped outside. She gasped at the sight around her. She was in a magical land for sure. She saw many beautiful plants and flowers all around. She could also see small houses around like she was in a neighborhood of some kind.

"Where are we? Bubble Puppy, I have a feeling we're not in Bubbletucky anymore." asked Oona.

As if someone heard her, a big pink bubble floated out of the sky and landed in front of Oona. A blonde witch appeared. She was very beautiful. She had a long pink dress on with pretty butterfly and flower patterns on it. She also had a big pink wand and a pink witch hat on. Oona noticed that her hair looked familiar. It was poofy and in a 70's style.

"Hello, who are you?" asked Oona.

"Hello! I'm Deema, the Good Witch of the North! Welcome to Bubbleland!" greeted Deema.

"You look familiar to me. I don't know why." said Oona.

"I don't know either. You say you come from this Bubbletucky. Where is it?" asked Deema.

"It's in Texas. How far is it from here?" asked Oona.

"I don't know but I assume it's far away." replied Deema.

"Oh." Oona sighed sadly.

"Did you know that you have freed the Munchfishes?" asked Deema.

"Munchfishes? Who are they?" asked Oona.

"They are the people who live here. This is Munchfishland. You have killed Vicky, the Wicked Witch of the East." explained Deema.

Oona was surprised at that.

"I did?" asked Oona.

"Yes, you have." said Deema.

She pointed toward the house. Under the house were a pair of legs. On the legs were a pair of lovely red slippers that glowed like rubies in a cave.

"By the way, are you a good witch or a bad witch?" asked Deema.

"I'm not a witch. I'm a little girl. My name is Oona Shaskan and this dog is Bubble Puppy." greeted Oona.

"Ok, I can see you're safe now. Come out Munchfishes! The witch is dead!" called Deema.

Oona gasped as many little fish came out. They were all different colors of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, any color you could think of.

"Yay! The witch is dead! The witch of the East is dead! The witch is dead!" cheered all the Munchfishes.

"Let's celebrate!" shouted the mayor.

"Yay!" screamed the Munchfishes as they all danced around.

Oona just stared in surprise. How could they be so happy about something bad? There were some doing ballet. Others were square dancing. Some were doing the tango. A few were even doing the moonwalk. The dance party was a delight to Deema who giggled and danced along. Oona was just shocked. Suddenly, there were screams from the Munchfishes and they all ran like mice. Red smoke and fire erupted from the ground like an active volcano.

"Who killed my sister?!" cried a wicked voice.

"Uh-oh..." said the Munchfishes who were in hiding.

An ugly green witch was standing there in front of Oona and Deema. Oona was scared but Deema just stood there with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Zoey!" greeted Deema happily.

"Who killed my sister?! Was it you Deema?" asked Zoey.

"Nope, I would never do such a thing." said Deema.

Zoey went over to Oona.

"It was you wasn't it?" asked Zoey.

"No, I'm only 5! I would never do such a thing!" cried Oona.

"Nevermind that. Don't you want your ruby slippers?" asked Deema.

"Oh yes! The slippers!" said Zoey.

Zoey went over to Oona's destroyed house. She bent down to take the shoes but suddenly, they disappeared and the feet disappeared too.

"The slippers! My ruby slippers! What have you done with them?! Give them back to me!" demanded Zoey.

"Too late Zoey! They belong to this little girl now!" said Deema.

Oona looked down at her tail. Sitting there were the ruby slippers. Oona nervously smiled at the witch who was furious now.

"You... You..." began Zoey.

"Witch? Why thank you! I'm glad you noticed!" said Deema.

"You better give them back to me little girl! They are mine and don't you know it's not polite to steal?" asked Zoey.

"Yes but..." began Oona.

"It's not stealing. I gave them to her." interrupted Deema.

"Do I have to use my magic on you?" threatended Zoey.

"You have no power here you silly witch! If I were you, I would get going before I got a house dropped on me." said Deema.

Zoey looked up at the sky in fear.

"Fine, I'll go. I can't harm you here but you better try to stay out of my path. Just try! I'll get you my pretty and your little mermaid puppy too!" cackled Zoey.

Zoey disappeared in the fire and red smoke.

"Come on out everyone, she's gone." said Deema.

The Munchfishes were all relieved and they all came out of hiding.

"So, how do these slippers work? Do I just click my heels together and wish to go home or something?" asked Oona.

"Oh, no no no! That's not how it works! I mean, I don't know how it works. Only one person knows." said Deema.

"Who's that?" asked Oona.

"The Wizard of Bubbleland!" said Deema.

"Where have I heard this before?" asked Oona to herself who could've swore she had seen this situation in a movie before but she couldn't remember the name.

"He lives in the Green Jewel City." said Deema.

"How do I get there?" asked Oona.

"Since you do not have a broomstick and you are not a witch, you'll have to walk I'm afraid." said Deema.

"Which way do I go?" asked Oona.

"Just follow the road of yellow bricks." said Deema.

"Thank you very much." said Oona.

"Before you go, I need to do something." said Deema.

She walked over to Oona and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now, you are protected with my magic kiss. Nothing in this land can harm you." said Deema.

"Thank you so much Deema!" said Oona.

"That's no problem at all! Tootles!" said Deema.

She waved goodbye and disappeared into her pink bubble and floated out of sight. Oona bid the Munchfishes all goodbye and set off down the road of the yellow shiny bricks.

**A/N: Do you have a favorite fantasy story? Also, who do you think Oona will meet? Leave reviews! Prettykitty32 out! Woosh! :)**


	3. If I Only Had a Brain

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry again about the long wait. I promise Ill try to get these chapters up faster. Enjoy! :D**

It had been a long day as Oona and Bubble Puppy walked down the long road that led to the city. To Oona, the road seemed endless. Bubble Puppy just ran down the road barking happily without a care of how long the road was. Oona passed by some Munchfishes houses. The Munchfishes recognized her as the killer of Vicky.

"Look everybody! It's Oona!" cried the Munchfishes.

"Hello, is there a place I could stay around here?" asked Oona.

"We'd be happy for you to stay with us!" said a family of Munchfishes.

"Thank you very much! We really appreciate it!" said Oona.

Oona and Bubble Puppy went inside and had a delicious dinner. They were then shown a guest room. Oona fell asleep and dreamed of her home and how she missed everyone.

"I sure hope the wizard can help me." she whispered softly to herself.

The next morning came quickly. Oona took a bath and had breakfast. She then thanked the Munchfishes who let her stay and set off on her journey. She walked for some hours until she finally stopped at a cornfield. Her feet were killing her so she decided to rest for a bit. She noticed a scarecrow standing up in the cornfield. She thought it was a pretty scarecrow.

"Hey, this scarecrow looks familiar!" said Oona.

Indeed, she was right. The scarecrow had camo patterned shirt and pants. He had black shoes and a straw hat. He also had hair. His hair appeared to be spiked and it was blue.

"Hello!" said the scarecrow.

Oona screamed and ducked behind the fence she was sitting by. Bubble Puppy followed her and whimpered. She peeked out again and saw the scarecrow waving to her.

"This is scary." Oona said to Bubble Puppy who nodded in agreement.

"Don't be scared! Haven't you ever seen a talking scarecrow before?" asked the scarecrow.

"No, I haven't. Where I come from, scarecrows don't talk. If they did, the crows would be scared to pieces." said Oona.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." said the scarecrow.

"That's ok. My name is Oona by the way and this is Bubble Puppy." said Oona.

"Hello Oona and Bubble Puppy. My name is Fin." said the scarecrow.

"Pleased to meet you!" said Oona.

Suddenly, a crow came. Fin tried to shoo it away but he failed and the crow stole a bit of straw.

"This is all I do all day. Fun isn't it?" asked Fin.

"I can see why. I wish I could get you down." said Oona.

"Well, I think you can. Try going behind my pole and untie the ropes." said Fin.

Oona nodded and did as she was asked. Fin fell off the stick and rolled to the road.

"Goodness gracious! Are you ok?" asked Oona.

"Yes, I'm ok. Just not used to this. I wish I had a brain. Apparently, the farmer who made me had no brains to do that." said Fin.

"Well, we're on our way to the Green Jewel City to see the Wizard of Bubbleland to go home. Maybe he can help you." said Oona.

"Wonderful idea. I'm glad at least someone here has a brain." said Fin.

The 3 of them then set off down the road of the yellow bricks smiling and skipping. Bubble Puppy did not agree with this new character and growled at him at times.

"Don't mind him. He's just not used to strangers." said Oona.

"Oh, I'm not afraid of him. There's only one thing I'm afraid of." said Fin.

"What's that? The farmer who made you?" asked Oona.

"No, it's a lighted match." said Fin.

(As this is a kid's story, I will not go into to detail why. I believe you all know why.) Oona nodded as she knew why. The journey went on for a few more hours. The road was beginning to get tougher. The bricks were not all evenly placed and some were missing or broken. Bubble Puppy just jumped over them and Oona walked around them. Fin however had no brains so he just fell into the holes. Oona just helped him up and they both laughed and went on. The country was becoming more lonely as they were going deeper into the woods. The houses and society grew smaller and more empty. After a while, they stopped to rest. Oona took out some bread from her basket that she packed before she left. She offered some to Fin but he declined.

"I don't have a real mouth so I can't eat. Besides, I never get hungry." said Fin.

Oona began eating and also gave some to Bubble Puppy.

"So tell me about Bubbletucky." said Fin.

Oona told him all about Bubbletucky and her friends and family and how she got to this land.

"I don't understand why you would wish to leave this magical and beautiful land." said Fin.

"That's because you don't understand what a home is like. I love this land. It's beautiful and nice but home is where the heart is and I miss it very much." explained Oona.

"Bubbletucky sounds like a nice place. I hope someday I could see it. By the way, how old are you?" asked Fin.

"I'm 5." answered Oona.

"I'm only 2 days old. The farmers made me only a few days ago. After they made my head, they made my ears so I could hear them talking about what a nice scarecrow I would be. Then they painted my eyes and I saw the farmers. They were funny little men but they were very nice. Then he painted my nose and mouth. I didn't know how to thank them for making me because I didn't know how to talk or what a mouth was used for. They said I'd be a nice scarecrow which at the time I had no idea what that was. Then they made my body, arms, and legs. They put me together and stuck me in this cornfield and they left. I tried to follow but I couldn't get down. Then the crows attacked me. A few days later, you found me and here we are." said Fin.

"The sooner we get to the Wizard the sooner we can get what we need." said Oona.

They set off again. Not too long after that, the sun went down and they were struggling throughout the dark night. Bubble Puppy was able to lead the way.

"I see a house up ahead. We can stay the night there." said Fin.

They all entered the house and went to sleep. Oona dreamed about her return home to her family and friends as she slept with Bubble Puppy by her side. Fin did not need to sleep so he just sat and waited for the sun to come up.

**A/N: Hello guys! Except the next 2 chapters to appear quickly because they'll be easy to write. Just a heads up that I will be writing Christmas stories too. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Did you except Fin to be based on Gil? Who were you hoping for? Who do you think Oona will meet next? Leave a review! Prettykitty32 out! Woosh! :D**


	4. If I Only Had a Heart

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter to my story as I promised! Enjoy! :)**

The sun broke into the small house as Oona awoke from her sleep. Bubble Puppy was already awake and Fin was awake too.

"We need to find water." said Oona.

"What do we need water for?" asked Fin.

"I don't like feeling so dirty. I want to wash my face and drink something too. I'm thirsty." said Oona.

"I bet being a human is hard sometimes. You have to sleep, eat, and drink. At least you have brains." said Fin.

They found a river nearby where Oona bathed, washed, and drank. She also had breakfast too. She began to go back to the road when suddenly, there was a deep groan nearby.

"What was that?" Oona asked.

"I don't know but let's go have a look." said Fin.

They heard another groan. This groan sounded like it was behind them. They turned around and walked a little bit. In the distance, Oona noticed something and ran to it and gasped when she arrived.

It was a man. The man was made of tin! His tin clothes were blue and purple stripes and so was his tin hat. The man also had familiar dark indigo hair that was short. Oona could swear she had seen it before.

"Did you groan?" asked Oona.

"I sure did. I've been groaning for a year. Nobody came to help me at all." said the man of tin.

"How can we help you?" asked Oona.

"Could you please get my oil can from the house and oil my joints?" asked the man of tin.

Oona nodded and rushed back to the house. She quickly found the can and ran back to the tin man.

"Where do you need oil?" asked Oona.

"Oil my head first please." said the tin man.

Oona did so and Fin moved the head until it was all good.

"Next, please oil my arms." said the tin man.

Oona did that and Fin moved the arms until they were good.

"Finally, please oil my legs." said the tin man.

Oona oiled the legs and Fin moved the legs and he was perfect.

"Thank you both. You have saved my life! My name is Toby by the way. Who are you guys and where are you going?" asked Toby.

"I'm Oona. The dog is Bubble Puppy and the scarecrow is Fin. We're going to the Green Jewel City to see the Wizard of Bubbleland. We happened to rest the night at your cottage." said Oona.

"Why are you going to see the wizard?" asked Toby.

"Me and Bubble Puppy want to go home and Fin wants some brains." said Oona.

"Do you think he could give me a heart?" asked Toby.

"I'm sure he could!" said Oona.

Toby was about to speak again until there was a cackle from behind them. They looked up and there was Vicky!

"What fine gentlemen you both are! Helping this little girl get home! What a shame!" said Vicky.

Oona was scared and she hid behind her friends who were both staring in terror at this creature they had never seen before.

"If I were you both, I'll stay ahead from her and let her do it herself! I believe Fin will be a good mattress! As for you Toby, you'd be a wonderful beehive!" said Vicky.

The friends stepped back in terror.

"Let's play ball, Fin!" said Vicky.

She cackled again as she made a ball of fire and threw it in front of Fin. Instantly, the grass in front of him erupted into fire. Oona scared and ran away from the fire and dashed around to find something to help. Toby took his tin hat and put out the fire. Vicky cackled again and disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Don't worry about her Oona. We'll get you to see the wizard regret less of what she says." said Fin.

"Same here." said Toby.

"Thank you both. I've just been so far from home and this place is so different from home." said Oona.

The friends and the dog all set off together down the road.

"So, Toby, what happened to you that caused you to get rusted like that?" asked Oona.

"I was outside chopping wood and in the middle of cutting down a tree, a rainstorm began to pour and it was too late for me to go inside because I had rusted." said Toby.

Oona believed they were lucky because fallen trees up ahead. Since Toby had his ax with him, he just chopped through the trees.

"I want a heart because the tins man who made me forgot to give me one." said Toby.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the wizard will gives us what we need." said Oona.

Oona was sure they would get their needs for the wizard could be a very kind man. She was only worried because she was running out of bread to eat and another meal with her and Bubble Puppy would mean no more food left. She pushed the thought aside as the group marched into deeper and darker woods.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Off they go to into the woods! What do you think they'll meet? What will happen? Find out tomorrow! :)**


	5. If I Only Had the Nerve

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Now, the woods were getting darker. The road was becoming covered in dead branches and leaves. It was becoming harder to walk. This part of the woods had some birds here and then also the sound of growls from an animal somewhere was scaring Oona.

"How much longer until we are out of these woods?" asked Oona.

"I don't know. We're protected though. I have my ax, Fin can't be harmed, and you have the protection of Deema" said Toby.

"What about Bubble Puppy?" asked Oona.

"We'll have to protect him ourselves." said Toby.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar from up ahead. At the next second, a lion came charging out toward them. This lion had bright orange fur and blue goggles. This was familiar again to Oona. He quickly knocked Fin against the fence. He struck Toby and though there was no harm to him, Toby fell over. As the lion went toward Bubble Puppy, Oona ran over and snatched the puppy. She then ran forward and slapped the lion on the nose.

"Shame on you! Don't you dare bite my dog or hurt my friends!" said Oona.

To her surprise, the lion began to cry.

"I didn't bite him!" he cried.

"No, but you tried to! You're nothing but a coward!" said Oona.

"I know. I've always known it. I can't help it!" said the lion.

"You ought to be ashamed! Going around knocking over a stuffed man!" said Oona.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!" said the lion.

"That's ok." said Oona.

"I don't have a clue why I'm such a coward. I was just born that way. I've always been afraid of the Munchfish, the birds, the creatures that live here, practically everyone!" said the lion.

"That's not how it's supposed to be. The lion is supposed to be the that the animals fear, not the one that is feared of the animals." said Toby.

Oona went over and helped her friends up.

"Is this dog stuffed?" asked the lion.

"No, he's real." said Oona.

"What about the other man?" asked the lion.

"No, he's tin." said Oona.

"That explains how he was not harmed when i hit him. That hurt my paw." said Oona.

"Maybe you could come with us to see the Wizard of Bubbeland! He could give you some courage!" said Fin.

"That's a great idea! My name is Oona by the way. That's Fin, Toby, and Bubble Puppy." said Oona.

"My name is Bobby." said the lion.

"I'm going to see the Wizard so I can go home." said Oona.

"I'm going to get a brain." said Fin.

"I'm going to get a heart." said Toby.

"I'm going to get some courage!" said Bobby.

They gang began to skip merrily down the road of yellow bricks once again.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if the chapter is short! Did you think the lion would be like Nonny? What do you think will happen next? Leave a review! Bye! See you next Sunday for the next chapter! :D**


End file.
